


You and me

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Norribeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Pre TCBP. Transporting the Swann family to Port Royal, Lieutenant Norrington and Elizabeth talk and he reflets of her importance in his life.





	You and me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me, and all of the people and_

_I do not know why I can't take my eyes off of you_

**You and me- Lifehouse**

 

The day was cloudy and windy, and Lieutenant James Norrington knew they would have a stormy night and as it was his break, he was watching the sea around them. He loved being at sea and dreaming of the day that he would command his own British navy ship.

"You're lying."

James frowned, turning toward the piercing and female and he saw a 12-year-old girl with golden curls and beautiful brown eyes, who at the moment had a wrinkle between them as she put her hands on her waist, facing two midshipmen that were laughing and James approached, stopping beside Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of the future governor of Port Royal in the Caribbean, where the HSM Dauntless was taking them.

He was enchanted with the girl, she was fascinated by the sea, and in spite of her shyness at first, she had became closer to the lieutenant and she liked to talk to James about everything and he was amazed at the curiosity and intelligence of the girl, and his affection for her had increased and therefore, he wouldn't let anyone treat her in a disrespectful way.

"Is there a problem, ?" He asked in a soft voice, staring into Elizabeth's big brown eyes, before looking at the two men, irritated and the girl replied:

"The two gentlemen were telling me that we may find pirates along the way and that they like to eat their victims." She explained, and the cold stare that James threw at the two men would make anyone scared and then Elizabeth said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world:

"But of course I know that people who eat people are cannibals, pirates are Sea thieves. Anyone knows that."

James had to control his smile, seeing the two midshipmen's faces at her reply, before he said the two of them seriously:

"Get back to work, gentlemen, and I hope I don't hear any more stories of pirates coming from you."

And then he extended his arm to Elizabeth, who accepted it, interlacing her arm to his, while holding her hat in the other hand, being guided to the ship's rail with a big smile.

She knew she was too young to love, but she was sure it would be with Lieutenant Norrington that she would get married one day. He was handsome, kind, gently with her, and traveled on the seas on a ship, living adventures.

She watched his serene face as he stared at the sea, still with her arm securely attached to his and she felt her face flush when he turned his attention away from the sea and looked at her, his green eyes shining.

"Miss Susan, I think you'd better not spend so much time out here." He said worriedly, seeing her face lightly red and she quickly said:

"N-no, I'm fine, and I like to be out here, watching the sea and talking to you, Lieutenant Norrington." She admitted with a beautiful smile and James smiled, seeing her delicate freckles and the joy in her brown eyes to be there and so he said gently:

"You can call me James, when the other officers aren't here. And I'm honored to be able to talk to you and hear your stories."

"Alright, James..." She said, saying his name, watching his smile grow. "Then call me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's attention then turned away from the lieutenant, seeing a lightning strike the sea as the sky began to darken, and she widened her eyes. She hated storms, in England it rained a lot, and the idea of being in the sea with a storm wasn't very appealing.

"Hey... You're not afraid of pirates, but of storms?" James said, noticing her gaze, and watching her bite her lip and stare at him and James released her arm and gently touched her face, delicate compared to his strong, slightly tanned hand from the sea. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I won't let the Dauntless suffer any harm with you and your father on board. Nothing will happen to you with me here."

"I know, thank you." She said smiling, staring at James and then, she reached out her arm for him and James intertwined their arms, leading her inside, where her father was.


End file.
